


Una nueva oportunidad

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku murió en una extraña batalla en la que todos salieron afectados de alguna forma, en especial Kagome, quien después de varios meses decide enfrentar lo sucedido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con cada vez más fuerza debido al miedo—. No —susurró sin aliento, mas con sus últimas fuerzas volvió a alzar su voz—. ¡No puede ser! ¡INUYASHA!

Al abrir los ojos Kagome no encontró frente a ella la cabellera blanca de Inuyasha o sus ojos dorados perdiendo su luz o su traje rojo que ocultaba su sangre, sino el simple y familiar techo de su habitación.

A Kagome le tomó unos segundos procesar dónde estaba y cuando lo hizo, rogó internamente no haber gritado de nuevo a causa de sus persistentes pesadillas o que, al menos, nadie se hubiese despertado por su culpa.

Consciente del acelerado palpitar de su corazón, Kagome cerró sus ojos y se concentró en respirar pausadamente, esforzándose por calmarse por completo antes de levantarse.

Le tomó varios minutos conseguirlo y una vez lo logró, giró su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada en el despertador, una de los pocos objetos nuevos en su habitación, pues su madre lo había comprado para remplazar el anterior, el cual Inuyasha había roto.

Kagome inclinó su cabeza un poco, viendo de reojo la perla de Shikon que permanecía colgada en su cuello y sin pensarlo, apretó sus puños.

Aquella joya que tantos deseaban había cambiado su mundo, la había llevado a conocer a personas que nunca dejarían de ser importantes para ella, la había llevado hasta Inuyasha, quien nunca dejaría de ocupar un gran lugar en su corazón. 

Y también se lo había quitado, le había traído el sufrimiento que seguía atormentándola y a diferencia de Inuyasha, la perla de Shikon seguía allí, bajo su cuidado aun cuando no quería tenerla cerca.

¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

No.

Kagome sabía eso bien y sin poder contener una mueca amarga, abandonó su cama.

No importaba qué tan temprano fuese, que el sol apenas comenzase a asomarse en el firmamento, pues ella sabía que, aunque lo intentara, no conseguiría volver dormir.

Kagome salió de su casa media hora después, tras una ducha corta y un desayuno que no era más que media tostada y un poco de jugo de naranja, mucho antes de que su familia se levantara.

Aunque ellos se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, la preocupación de todos era obvia y Kagome prefería evitar los intentos de conversación de su abuelo, las miradas preocupadas de Souta y la forma en que su madre ponía una mano sobre su hombro cada vez que la veía y le recordaba que ella estaba ahí si quería hablar.

Al igual que todas las mañanas, Kagome se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevaría fuera del templo, decidida a no pasear su mirada ni a detenerse, mas sin poder evitarlo, su atención terminó en el gran árbol que se encontraba a poca distancia del pórtico, donde había conocido a Inuyasha en otra época.

Allí había comenzado todo.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza y miró de reojo hacia la estructura que ocultaba el pozo, el cual incluso ahora continuaba conectando ambas épocas aun cuando no había nadie que lo cruzara.

Al fin de cuentas, después de lo sucedido Kagome no había deseado regresar y ni siquiera el echar de menos a Sango, quien la había consolado la última vez que se habían visto, y a sus demás amigos era suficiente para hacerla cambiar de idea.

Si regresaba, tendría que luchar de nuevo, proteger la perla con su vida y tragarse el temor de que ella y quien la ayudase podrían terminar muertos tarde o temprano.

¿Y cómo confiar en lo contrario ahora que Inuyasha no estaba?

Deseosa de no pensar más en eso, Kagome se obligó a caminar a paso rápido rumbo hacia su colegio, solo mirando de reojo la tienda en la que Inuyasha había comprado una gran cantidad de ramen, el canal que había atravesado cargada por Inuyasha, la estación a la que había corrido para presentar un examen antes de que Inuyasha viniese por ella.

Era tan imposible evitar esos lugares que tantos recuerdos le traían como lo era extrañar a Inuyasha y esos tiempos, en los que la felicidad estaba ahí, siempre presente, aun cuando los muchos problemas no lo hacían obvio.

Kagome sostuvo la perla entre una de sus manos por un segundo y tras un largo suspiro, se esforzó en enfocarse en el ahora.

* * *

Una vez terminaron las clases, Kagome rechazó una invitación de Hojo-kun e inventó una excusa para no ir a estudiar con Ayumi y las demás en un puesto de comida rápida.

Se sentía agotada pese a que el día había transcurrido sin incidentes y deseosa de volver a casa y cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de dormir y no soñar. Pese a eso, Kagome no fue directo hacia a su habitación y en cuanto trepó las largas escaleras del templo, se movió de manera automática, como si una fuerza magnética la estuviese arrastrando, hasta el pozo.

Solo fue una vez que estuvo observando hacia su fondo que se percató de ello y se sostuvo apoyando sus manos en el borde al tiempo que cerró con fuerza sus ojos

No estaba lista para esto.

El solo estar ahí la hacía pensar en esa última batalla...

_Naraku había concentrado sus ataques en Inuyasha._

_A pesar de que Sesshômaru también continuaba luchando en pie, Naraku se había limitado a distraerlo con cientos de demonios menores, como si quisiese probar primero usando a Inuyasha la fuerza que la perla de Shikon, ahora completa y en sus manos, le había dado._

_La diferencia de fuerza no había acobardado a Inuyasha, pero su desventaja era obvia y una y otra vez Kagome tuvo que verlo esquivando a duras penas cada ataque, sufriendo heridas menores que por su cantidad comenzaban a ser preocupantes._

_Aunque Sango estaban inconsciente y tanto Miroku como ella estaban heridos, incapaces de ayudar, Kagome no perdió sus esperanzas, mas estas menguaron cuando un nuevo ataque de Naraku desarmó a Inuyasha, enviando a Tessaiga a varios metros de distancia de él, contra un árbol en el que se clavó._

_—¡Kagome-sama, cuida a Sango! —pidió Miroku, corriendo de inmediato hacia la espada._

_Estaba claro que planeaba recuperarla y lanzársela, mas pese a que Naraku no se preocupó en atacarlo por ello, Miroku no logró hacerlo, débil como estaba debido a la gran cantidad de veneno que había absorbido con su Kazaana._

_Si tan solo ella pudiese hacer algo..._

_Kagome alzó su brazo izquierdo, decidida a ignorar el gran corte que Naraku había logrado hacerle y apuntar su arco hacia aquel demonio, mas su determinación no fue suficiente y con un gemido de dolor, Kagome lo dejó caer._

_Y además tenía que seguir protegiendo no solo a Sango, sino también a Rin._

_Aunque Naraku no había logrado usar a la pequeña como escudo gracias a la pronta acción de Sesshômaru, no habían logrado sacarla y Rin estaba inconsciente, quizás debido al veneno que había inhalado._

_—¡Kagome!_

_El grito de Inuyasha hizo que Kagome volviese a concentrarse en la batalla y vio a Naraku arremetiendo contra ella y tras él, Inuyasha corría con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando su espada y el peligro de los otros demonios que Naraku estaba manipulando._

_Kagome se tensó, consciente de que Naraku la alcanzaría antes de que Inuyasha lo hiciera. No podía moverse a no ser que dejase atrás a Sango y a Rin, por lo que solo podía esperar un milagro._

_Cerrando sus ojos y deseando poder usar su poder espiritual para crear una barrera que las protegiera, Kagome aguardó el impacto que acabaría con su vida, mas este nunca llegó._

_—¡Kikyo! —El nuevo grito de Inuyasha le explicó qué había sucedido aun antes de abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo, solo lo confirmó._

_Kikyo estaba frente a ella, con una última sonrisa —para Inuyasha— en su rostro pese a que Naraku había logrado atravesar su pecho._

_Quizás eso no habría sido suficiente para detener el ataque de Naraku, mas según cayó, su cuerpo desboronándose y sus almas abandonando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia Kagome, una gran barrera se formó a su alrededor, manteniendo a Kagome y a quienes estaban cerca de ella a salvo._

_Naraku maldijo por lo bajo y retrocedió, pero Inuyasha, por su parte, continuó avanzando, sus ojos tornándose rojos al tiempo que un gruñido desgarrador escapó de su garganta._

_—Inuyasha... —susurró Kagome, impotente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Ante la ausencia de Tessaiga y el dolor de perder de nuevo a Kikyo, la sangre de youkai se había apoderado de Inuyasha._

_Y después..._

Kagome solo podía recordar el olor metálico de la sangre, a Inuyasha atacando a Naraku con una ira desenfrenada y un resplandor opaco que la cegó.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? El no saberlo le causaba una desagradable inquietud.

Aunque Kagome sentía sus mejillas húmedas que evidenciaban las muchas lágrimas que había llorado ante aquel recuerdo, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas y dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

La batalla y su resultado era un recuerdo amargo que solo se hacía peor porque la esperanza que ella había sentido el momento en que había despertado y encontrado la perla de Shikon en sus manos se había hecho trizas.

No solo la perla traía desgracias, ella no podía contener su poder y si la usaba y todo salía mal, quizás esta vez perdería a todas las personas que le importaban.

¿Y que querría Inuyasha? ¿Preferiría volver a la vida o que ella no lo arriesgara todo por él?

La incertidumbre la detenía tanto como el temor que le producía el poder de la perla.

Tras tomar una bocanada de aire, Kagome usó sus manos para secar sus lágrimas. 

Sabía que llorando no conseguiría nada, que por Inuyasha mismo ella tenía que continuar con su vida... pero eso era imposible, especialmente si no enfrentaba lo sucedido, si continuaba evitando la realidad y deseando al menos poder olvidar.

Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos y miró hacia el fondo del pozo, del que provenía una suave brisa como si quisiese invitarla a saltar...

En un impulso, Kagome dejó caer su maleta fuera del pozo y luego se impulsó con sus brazos y se dejó caer.

Era hora de volver, de ver a sus amigos y recordar para comprender qué había ocurrido exactamente.

* * *

Salir del pozo sin ayuda no fue un trabajo fácil y le tomó varios minutos, mas una vez lo logró, Kagome descubrió que nada había cambiado.

El claro en el que se encontraba el pozo seguía rodeado de unos pocos árboles verdes, cuyas copas parecían rojizas gracias al brillo del sol poniente y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del viento contra las hojas.

Aferrándose a la tranquilidad que brindaba tal lugar, Kagome empezó a andar en dirección a la aldea.

¿Acaso Sango continuaba allí, viviendo junto a Miroku? ¿Y cómo se encontraba Kaede? ¿Shippo los visitaba ocasionalmente?

El solo pensar en eso e imaginar la sorpresa de todos cuando la viesen allí logró que Kagome se permitiese una pequeña sonrisa y tras unos minutos, se decidió a acelerar su paso, queriendo llegar antes del anochecer aun cuando todavía no sabía qué les diría.

Ni siquiera sabía qué había cambiado en el tiempo de su ausencia, si Miroku había logrado convencer a Sango de casarse con él y dejar la exterminación para ocuparse en algo más seguro, si ella había logrado superar el vacío que había dejado la muerte Kohaku y todas las heridas no solo físicas que habían dejado la batalla o si la extrañaba tanto como Kagome había extrañado a Sango. 

Parte de la respuesta a su primera pregunta llegó cuando apenas comenzaba a vislumbrar las primeras casas de la aldea, frente a las cuales una figura conocida se encontraba mirando el atardecer.

—¡Sango-chan! —gritó Kagome, corriendo hacia ella.

Sango se levantó de un salto, sorprendida, mas de inmediato corrió hacia ella mientras movió su mano en un gesto de saludo.

—¡Kagome-chan!

Cuando se encontraron, Kagome notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Sango y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo también cómo sus ojos se aguaban.

Aunque solo habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, se sentían como años.

—¡No has cambiado en nada! —dijo Sango cuando se separaron y le sonrió, gesto que Kagome imitó.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado, Sango-chan—contestó y no pudo evitar buscar la respuesta a otra de sus dudas—. ¿Y Miroku?

La sonrisa de Sango se tornó tranquila, cariñosa, claramente dedicada a Miroku a pesar de que el monje no estaba allí.

—Fue a su ronda por la aldea para prevenir cualquier ataque —contestó Sango y con un gesto la guió hacia la aldea.

Caminaron despacio, hablando de los últimos sucesos, del matrimonio de Sango y Miroku, de la decisión de ambos de quedarse en esa villa, de la buena salud de Kaede, quien comenzaba a bromear que superaría los cien años.

En ningún momento mencionaron a Inuyasha.

Era demasiado pronto.


	2. Verdades

Sango llevó a Kagome a su hogar y ambas continuaron hablando allí, acompañadas por Kirara, hasta el regreso de Miroku, quien al llegar se quedó bajo el umbral con su boca tan abierta como sus ojos, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo.

Si bien él no fue tan emotivo como Sango, su alegría era evidente y se unió a ellas en la conversación, que siguió durante la comida y hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando Miroku intervino para recordarles que necesitaban descansar ante el amanecer.

A pesar de que Sango no sentía ni una pizca de sueño, apoyó a Miroku y le insistió a Kagome que podrían continuar el día siguiente.

—¿Sango-chan? —dijo Kagome, dudosa, en el momento en que se quedaron solas mientras Miroku fue a preparar un futon adicional para ella.

Contrario a lo que Sango había dicho, Kagome sí había cambiado. Sus ojos carecían del brillo que antes tenían y en sus sonrisas estaba ausente la alegría natural de antes; además, era obvio que hasta ahora había evitado mencionar a Inuyasha.

Ahora que eso parecía estar a punto de cambiar, Kagome estaba mordiendo su labio en un gesto que parecía inconsciente.

—¿Que sucede, Kagome-chan? —insistió Sango con un tono suave. Si Kagome se sentía lista para hablar de Inuyasha, ella estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

Kagome apartó su mirada y tras unos segundos, habló:  
—Miroku... ¿él te explicó alguna vez lo que...? —Kagome hizo una pausa y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo—. ¿... lo que sucedió ese día?

Sango tuvo que contener su respiración y a pesar de que Kagome no había alzado su mirada, ella mismo apartó la suya.

—No, Kagome-chan, él nunca me ha querido contar, siempre me dice que lo importante es que Naraku está muerto, a pesar de que el precio haya sido tan... —Sango no terminó la frase.

Esa no era toda la verdad y mentirle a su amiga bastaba para que su garganta se cerrara con un horrible nudo.

Era cierto que Miroku no había querido darle muchos detalles de la batalla contra Naraku, pero sí le había dicho una sola vez cómo habían vencido a Naraku y eso era algo que era mejor que Kagome no supiese.

Kagome suspiró y cuando Sango volvió a mirarla, notó que continuaba con su vista en el suelo, mas asintió con su cabeza y en cuanto Miroku regreso, sonrió de nuevo.

—Kagome-sama, su futon esta listo —dijo Miroku con una expresión afable que se tornó pensativa—. ¿Puedo preguntarle cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros?

Sango estuvo a punto de intervenir para añadir que Kagome era bienvenida por todo el tiempo que quisiese, mas el que Kagome pareciese confundida, como si no supiese qué responder, la detuvo.

—No lo he pensado —dijo al fin con una nueva sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, tras lo cual les deseó buenas noches y se dirigió a la habitación en la que Miroku había estado preparando el futon.

—Kagome-sama estará bien —susurró Miroku en cuanto ella desapareció de vista, colocando una mano sobre un hombro de Sango.

—Eso espero —replicó ella, recostándose un poco contra Miroku.

—Sango —dijo Miroku en voz baja poco después, sonando temeroso incluso mientras la abrazó y apoyó su quijada en uno de los hombros de Sango—. ¿Crees que debería decirle?

—No —dijo Sango con una convicción que no sentía—. Kagome-chan no ha superado su muerte. Si además se entera de quién...

Miroku asintió con un suspiro.

—Pero sabes que tarde o temprano se enterará —insistió—. Aunque sea duro para ella, es mejor que se entere por nosotros y no por algún youkai.

—Lo sé. —Sango besó a Miroku para callarlo.

A pesar de que ella no había visto lo sucedido, lo poco que había escuchado la había dejado anonadada y le había costado aceptarlo. Para Kagome sin duda sería peor y Sango no se sentía capaz de verla sufrir por ello.

* * *

Aunque las horas en compañía de Miroku y Sango habían pasado en un santiamén, la noche se le antojó lenta sin duda debido a que no logró conciliar el sueño.

Quizás era porque el estar en el lugar y en la época donde había compartido tanto con Inuyasha le impedía dejar de pensar en él, pero también por la pregunta que Miroku le había hecho.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaría?

No había planeado venir en primer lugar y sin duda su familia estaba preocupada, por lo que tendría que volver pronto. 

Pero para ello necesitaba primero encontrar la verdad; de lo contrario, no solo haber regresado sería inútil, sino que además dudaba que podría superar lo sucedido y comenzar de nuevo sin hacerlo.

Kagome pasó el tiempo acostada, con sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad hasta que un pequeño ruido la sobresaltó.

Era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviese deambulando por allí, por lo que Kagome se levantó, esforzándose por no hacer ruido, y tomó el arco y las flechas que Miroku había traído para ella en caso de emergencias.

No se detuvo a ponerse sus zapatos y salió tan rápida y sigilosamente como pudo del hogar de Sango y Miroku.

La noche en esa era seguía siendo tan hermosa como ella recordaba, llena de estrellas que no podían ser vistas en la época actual, mas Kagome no se tomó más de un segundo para admirarla, mucho más preocupada al notar que la luna había sido cubierta por nubes y lo que podía ver ante esa ausencia de luz era poco.

Eso la dejaba en una desventaja si un youkai estaba planeando un ataque.

Kagome aguardó en silencio, atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento y cuanto estaba a punto de darse por vencida y asumir que no había escuchado más que el viento, la noche pareció hacerse incluso más oscura.

Al ver hacia arriba, Kagome notó que no se trataba de una gran nube cubriendo las estrellas, sino de un gran demonio con forma de pájaro que venía volando hacia ella, sin duda atraído por la perla de Shikon.

Consciente de qué era lo único que podía hacer, Kagome puso una flecha en su arco y se tomó unos segundos para apuntar antes de soltarla en dirección al youkai.

Kagome contuvo la respiración, rogando que aquella flecha de brillo opaco diese en su blanco y cuando lo hizo, suspiró con alivio, mas permaneció alerta mientras lo observó caer entre los árboles del bosque cercano.

Este no era más que el comienzo, sin duda alguna, y aquel youkai solo era el primero de muchos que irían en busca de la perla tan opaca como su flecha.

El recordar que no había logrado purificar la perla de Shikon desde que la habían recuperado de las manos de Naraku era algo que siempre la avergonzaba.

Ese era, al fin de cuentas, su trabajo principal como sacerdotisa y que sus poderes pareciesen tan corruptos como la perla desde la muerte de Inuyasha la hacía temer que una nueva tragedia podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, Kagome decidió no volver a la casa y en vez de eso caminó hasta el pozo de agua de la aldea y con algo de esfuerzo subió un poco de agua.

Gracias a que las nubes habían seguido su camino, la luna ahora se encontraba brillando en el cielo nocturno y eso bastó para que pudiese ver su reflejo en el agua.

Kagome permaneció observándose por varios segundos antes de salpicar su rostro con el agua helada y en un impulso, tras eso, tomó una de las flechas que todavía tenía con ella y usando la punta afilada, cortó un mechón de su cabello y luego otro.

El proceso fue largo, mas Kagome no dudó ni se detuvo hasta que pudo ver cómo su cabello ahora llegaba solo hasta sus hombros y sintiéndose extrañamente liviana, Kagome volvió a la cabaña y esta vez sí consiguió dormir.

* * *

Al despertar, Kagome tuvo que tomarse un momento para recordar dónde estaba y una vez lo hizo, llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

La corta longitud de este le confirmó que no había soñado haberlo cortado y lo reafirmó al ver el arco y las flechas que había dejado junto a su futon.

Poco después de eso, Kagome se levantó y al notar que en el cielo todavía se podían ver algunas estrellas aun cuando el color de éste comenzaba a aclararse, Kagome salió una vez más.

Sin duda pasaría al menos una hora hasta que Sango, Miroku y todos los que vivían en la aldea se levantaran y ella no se sentía con deseos de aguardar sin hacer nada hasta que eso ocurriera.

A pesar del frío, la tranquilidad y el paisaje la llevaron a relajarse y disfrutar del silencio solo roto por el correr del agua en algún riachuelo lejano y aunque en algún momento creyó escuchar la risa de una niña, la atribuyó a su imaginación.

Tras un largo rato, Kagome decidió caminar por las cercanías.

Anoche había sido atacada, al fin de cuentas, y podía emplear mejor su tiempo ahora patrullando por el lugar mientras los demás descansaban, tal como Inuyasha solía hacer...

Con eso en mente, Kagome volvió a entrar a la casa en busca de su arco y salió poco después, eligiendo un camino al azar que la llevó al linde del mismo bosque en el que había caído el youkai la noche anterior.

¿Valdría la pena encontrarlo y avisarle a Sango y a Miroku dónde estaba?

Quizás podría tener algo útil y si no era así, tal vez era mejor no dejarlo allí, pues podría atraer a otras criaturas y poner a todos en peligro.

Aunque buscó por varios minutos, Kagome no encontró nada.

¿Acaso solo lo había herido o simplemente había creído que había caído más cerca de lo que lo había hecho en realidad?

Kagome frunció el ceño y consideró ambas posibilidades por un largo momento, pero al final suspiró y dio media vuelta, decidida a regresar en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en el bosque, mas el sonido de una voz la detuvo.

¿Alguien estaba cantando?

Curiosa pero alerta, Kagome comenzó a caminar en dirección del sonido, el cual se hizo más fuerte y claro poco a poco. Era evidente que se trataba de una niña pequeña, cosa que no tenía sentido a esa hora.

El creciente temor de que esto podría ser una trampa la llevó a tener una flecha preparada; sin embargo, cuando llegó al claro desde el que provenía la voz, vio a una niña vistiendo un kimono naranja, quien continuaba cantando mientras reunía bayas silvestres.

—¡Rin-chan! —exclamó Kagome, reconociéndola de inmediato, y corrió hacia el claro.

Aun así, su carrera fue interrumpida cuando una mano se cerró en su cuello. Kagome sintió el rápido movimiento que la golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol, mas en lugar de caer, la misma mano continuó sosteniéndola, dejándola sin aire al tiempo que unas afiladas garras rozaban su piel.

De no saber quién era la niña, Kagome se habría aterrorizado pensando que había caído en una trampa. En vez de eso, ignoró el dolor y dejó caer su arco y la flecha que tenía preparada, esperando que eso y el ser reconocida bastarían para que la liberara.

Y así fue.

Kagome no sintió el impacto contra el suelo, ocupada como estaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire al tiempo que tosía sin poder evitarlo y segundos después, una vez logró recuperarse un poco, alzó su mirada y frunció un poco el ceño.

 

—Podrías tener un poco de delicadeza, Sesshômaru —reclamó, ignorando la fría mirada del youkai frente a ella.

Sesshômaru no respondió, pero Rin se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, como si estuviese acostumbrada a ver a Sesshômaru atacando a alguien de esa manera.

—¡Kagome-sama! Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía —dijo la pequeña con sus ojos brillantes de alegría—. La extrañaba. ¿Ha estado bien?

Kagome asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió, mas no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues Rin continuó con sus preguntas.

—¿Kagome-sama, qué pasó con su cabello? —cuestionó ella, claramente curiosa—. ¿Y qué hace en este bosque?

Sin duda Rin no sabía que esa pregunta tenía una respuesta mucho menos simple de lo que cualquier podía imaginar.

Entrar a ese bosque había sido un impulso, tal como lo había sido volver a saltar al pozo, y sus razones podían ser resumidas en una palabra: Inuyasha.  
Las preguntas que venían con ese nombre eran muchas, pero pocas personas vivas conocían la respuesta y entre ellas estaba Sesshômaru.

Caer en cuenta de eso le robó el aliento a Kagome.

Tal vez estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Vine a buscar a Sesshômaru —contestó al fin. Rin abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendida, mas un segundo después sonrió ante eso.

—En ese caso iré con Jaken-sama para dejarlos hablar. —Sin decir más la pequeña se acercó al pequeño youkai que aun dormitaba contra un árbol y tras despertarlo lo llevó con ella al bosque, hablando de querer encontrar más bayas

Sesshômaru no pareció reaccionar ante nada de eso y el silencio llenó el claro, causándole cierto nerviosismo a Kagome.

Todo sería más simple si Sesshômaru le preguntaba directamente qué quería, pensó Kagome, pero mientras él la estuviese ignorando, ella no se sentía capaz de interrogarlo, especialmente tras la forma en que la había saludado.

Tragando saliva, Kagome usó una de sus manos para tocar su todavía adolorido cuello.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea quedarse a solas con él.

—Humana, si me tienes miedo, ¿para qué hiciste que Rin se fuera? —La voz de Sesshômaru la sobresaltó.

Tras recuperar su arco, Kagome finalmente se levantó del lugar en el que Sesshômaru la había dejado caer y se esforzó por controlar su miedo, el cual Sesshômaru había notado sin siquiera mirarla, pues su vista estaba fija en el lugar por el que Rin había desaparecido junto a Jaken.

Tenía una buena razón para querer hablar con él y no tenía sentido desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Sesshômaru —dijo al fin, reuniendo todo su valor—. Quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió en la batalla contra Naraku.

—Naraku e Inuyasha están muertos, nada cambiará eso —contestó Sesshômaru, observándola de reojo.

—Eso lo sé —pronunció Kagome, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su voz firme aunque sentía más deseos de llorar al solo escuchar de forma tan directa que Inuyasha ya no estaba en este mundo—. Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó?

Sesshômaru giró su cabeza hacia ella y la examinó en silencio por unos segundos.

Comenzando a pensar que Sesshômaru no haría ni diría nada, Kagome abrió su boca para insistir en sus preguntas, pero en ese momento Sesshômaru se movió, levantándose tan rápido que Kagome solo registró ese hecho cuando sintió una vez más su garra apretando su garganta y levantándola del suelo.

Kagome alzó sus manos en un fútil intento de apartar ese agarre de ella y dejó escapar un sonido ahogado que Sesshômaru ignoró, limitándose a observarla con frialdad.

—¿Deseas saber aunque duela más que esto? —cuestionó una eternidad después, en el instante en que la vista de Kagome se comenzó a nublar y de repente la soltó sin ningún cuidado, tal como había hecho antes.

Aunque Kagome tuvo que tomarse varios segundos para recuperarse, una vez pudo volver a ver con claridad y respirar normalmente, se levantó tambaleante, alzó su mirada y asintió.

Esta vez Sesshômaru no la hizo esperar por una respuesta.

—Naraku e Inuyasha no se mataron mutuamente.

—¿Eh? —musitó Kagome, confundida.

Eso era algo que ella había asumido, aun cuando sospechaba que había detalles que hacían de eso algo mucho menos simple.

Sesshômaru volvió a estirar su brazo hacia ella, pero esta vez no la tomó de su cuello y se limitó a usar una larga uña para tomar la cadena que sostenía la perla de Shikon y dejar aquella joya a la vista.

Eso y el recuerdo del brillo que había visto antes de perder la consciencia durante la batalla la dejaron sin aliento, mas algo más acudió a su memoria: un calor entre sus manos.

—Acaso yo... —comenzó en voz baja, incrédula, deseando que él youkai negase tal cosa.

Kagome se sintió desolada al ver cómo el Sesshômaru asintió, su expresión impasible a pesar de que Kagome no pudo si quiera seguir sosteniéndose en pie.


	3. Un vistazo al pasado

El grito de dolor de Kouga interrumpió el silencio del bosque y le trajo una sonrisa a Naraku.

Este era un momento que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para observarlo retorciéndose en el suelo, como si no tuviese forma de levantarse y luchar.

A pesar de eso, Kouga lo observó con odio y Naraku rió antes de partir, escuchando las frustradas maldiciones que Kouga estaba pronunciando.

No necesitaba darle el golpe final ahora que tenía los últimos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que le faltaban; aquel inútil lobo podía convertirse en el testigo de su poder, que haría temblar el mundo entero.

El lugar en el que sus extensiones y Kohaku lo aguardaban no estaba lejos y cuando llegó, Naraku no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Llegó la hora —anunció—. Kohaku.

Esa sola palabra bastó para que el niño, carente de voluntad, se acercara a él y permitiese que Naraku le quitase el fragmento de la perla de Shikon que lo mantenía con vida, convirtiéndose en polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque Naraku estaba complacido por el poder absoluto que tenía en sus manos, la perla de Shikon completa y corrupta, eso no lo encegueció.

Estaba consciente de que Kagura estaba nerviosa, de que temía por su vida como siempre lo había hecho.

—Inuyasha y los demás vienen en camino —anunció Naraku con un tono pausado, enviando el creciente poder de la perla a todo su cuerpo— y me gustaría darles una bienvenida. ¡Ustedes, volverán a mí!

Aunque Kanna y los demás permanecieron inmóviles, sin poner resistencia ante la forma en que los tentáculos que Naraku había creado los rodearon y los absorbieron, Kagura blandió su abanico y se alzó en aire con la ayuda del viento.

—La traidora de la familia. —Naraku chasqueó su lengua—. No te salvarás, Kagura.

—No creas que... —Las palabras de Kagura se acallaron en el mismo instante que Naraku cerró su puño derecho, el cual alzó para que Kagura pudiese ver antes de morir lo que él tenía en este.

—¿Acaso olvidabas que tu corazón me pertenece?

La pregunta solo recibió por respuesta un abanico cayendo al suelo y Naraku giró en la dirección en la que, sabía, llegarían sus enemigos.

Estaba listo para encarar a Inuyasha.

—¡Naraku! 

Inuyasha salió de los árboles poco después, con su espada desenvainada, y lo atacó inmediatamente.

Estaba claro que no planeaba tomarse su tiempo, que quería matarlo y recuperar la perla de Shikon antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros lo alcanzaran.

El que Inuyasha lograse romper el campo de energía que estaba usando para protegerse demostraba que Inuyasha seguía siendo un peligro al que debía destruir y conseguirlo sería, sin duda alguna, una prueba absoluta de su poder.

Naraku esquivó un ataque tras otro, disfrutando de la desesperación creciente de Inuyasha.

—No, Inuyasha —pronunció, sintiendo el grupo que se estaba acercando cada vez más—, tengo algo que hacer antes de acabar contigo.

En el mismo instante en que los compañeros de Inuyasha aparecieron, Naraku sostuvo a la vista de todos la perla corrupta en una mano y al ver sus expresiones de horror, comenzó absorberla.

Esto era lo que quería, que todos experimentaran el más profundo temor al ver que no podrían vencerlo.

La llegada de un nuevo oponente no disminuyó su total confianza, aun cuando el ataque de Sesshômaru fue tan rápido que logró arrancarle un tentáculo.

Uno de muchos, que podía remplazar y reconstruir más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Sesshômaru, no te entrometas! —gritó Inuyasha, lanzándose contra Naraku de nuevo, mas esta vez Naraku lo recibió con una sorpresa. 

No esquivó, aguardó hasta que Inuyasha estuviese a poca distancia de su rostro y en ese momento recreó su barrera, más fuerte que nunca gracias a la perla de Shikon, y lo expulsó lejos de él.

—Sí, Sesshômaru, no querrás entrometerte —dijo Naraku, alzando con una de sus extremidades su garantía contra aquel youkai.

Ese había sido el último trabajo de Kohaku: traerle el punto débil de Sesshômaru, ya inconsciente y totalmente indefensa.

—¡Rin-chan! —exclamó Kagome, asustada. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, pero una vez se recuperó de ese inesperado contraataque, no se movió.

Sesshômaru entrecerró los ojos y un segundo después, atacó.

Eso era algo que Naraku no había esperado y el segundo que le tomó salir del sobresalto fue todo lo que Sesshômaru necesito para liberar a la niña y tras eso, se la entregó sin decir nada a los humanos compañeros de Inuyasha.

—No crean que necesito tal ventaja —anunció Naraku, convocando con su poder tantos demonios como pudo antes de tomar la iniciativa y atacarlos a ambos.

El aroma de la sangre de _perro_ de ambos llenó el lugar, trayéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción a pesar de que ninguno de ellos cayó.

—¡Kaze no kizu! —Inuyasha usó su espada de nuevo, pero su ataque rebotó contra la barrera de Naraku y se perdió en el bosque, derribando árboles y dejando a Naraku ileso.

En ese momento, Naraku notó la flecha apuntada hacia él y se apartó de inmediato, retrocediendo en zig-zag para hacerle imposible a Kagome acertar si volvía a intentarlo.

—No te preocupes, Kagome —dijo Inuyasha, corriendo tras Naraku—, yo me encargaré.

Kagome no parecía satisfecha con eso, pero bajó su arco para tomar a la humana de Sesshômaru en brazos y alejarse un poco del campo de batalla.

El ver el gran boomerang llamado Hiraikotsu le recordó a Naraku que había dos enemigos más, más débiles en su condición humana pero igualmente peligrosos.

La cantidad de insectos mantenían a Miroku incapaz de usar su Kazaana, pero tras un largo rato en el que Naraku esquivó los ataques de los tres que seguían luchando contra él, lo abrió.

Aunque Naraku sintió el ligero jalón del Kazaana, la llegada de los youkai que él había convocado eliminó cualquier peligro, pues estos fueron los primeros en ser absorbidos y el rostro del monje arrugado en una mueca de dolor y el cada vez más fuerte viento proveniente de su mano indicaban que no resistiría mucho.

—¡Houshi-sama, detente! —rogó Sango, olvidando su ataque debido a su preocupación.

El monje así lo hizo en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia ella y cerró su Kazaana al tiempo que se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo sin aliento.

La sonrisa de alivio de Sango demostró su distracción y Naraku no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atacarla usando los youkai que estaban ahí.

—¡Sango! —aunque Miroku se levantó y corrió hacia ellos, usando su Shakujou para alejar a los demonios y recibiendo más de una herida en el proceso, no llegó a tiempo y Naraku logró darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la taijiya, quien cayó inconsciente del lomo de Kirara, a quien Naraku atacó inmediatamente después.

Aunque Miroku logró atraparla a ella y a la gata youkai que había reducido su tamaño al recibir el ataque, estaba claro que esos tres ya no sería una amenaza.

—¡Te dejo el resto, Inuyasha!— gritó al tiempo que creó una barrera improvisada para mantener a los youkai lejos.

Solo quedaban un youkai, un hanyo y una humana en pie.

Ir por el más débil era la estrategia obvia, por lo que Naraku controló a los demonios para ralentizar a Sesshômaru e Inuyasha, y él mismo se fue contra Kagome.

La sacerdotisa lanzó una flecha en su dirección, mas solo logró arrancarle una extremidad, sin lograr dañar o purificar su cuerpo principal, por lo que Naraku no se detuvo y estuvo a punto te atravesarla.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha logró abrirse paso hasta ella y sacarla junto a Rin del camino del ataque.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha— dijo Kagome. 

Sesshômaru también logró deshacerse de los obstáculos frente a él y una vez más fue contra Naraku. Esta vez su sola barrera no fue suficiente y tuvo que usar su cuerpo para contraatacar, consiguiendo un golpe que envió a Sesshômaru contra un árbol

Una flecha pasó rozándolo en ese instante y maldiciendo en voz alta, Naraku volvió a arremeter contra Kagome.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Kagome-sama!

Esta vez Inuyasha no fue lo suficientemente rápido y aunque Kagome alzó a Rin una vez más e intentó correr, Naraku logró herir su brazo izquierdo.

—Estoy bien —avisó Kagome a pesar de su herida.

Naraku sonrió. Eso bastaba para que no pudiese continuar usando sus molestas flechas.

Un nuevo ataque de Sesshômaru impidió que Naraku pudiese regodearse por ello y a la vez que lo esquivó, se concentró en llamar a más youkai y hacer que todos se lanzasen contra Sesshômaru.

En un combate uno a uno Inuyasha no tenía las de ganar y eso se hizo obvio en la forma en que Inuyasha tuvo que concentrarse en esquivar cada golpe, incapaz de encontrar el momento de contraatacar.

Estaba claro que él era invencible con la perla de Shikon.

Lograr incluso desarmar a Inuyasha hizo que Naraku sonriese con suficiencia, sintiendo ya la victoria en la punta de sus dedos.

Que el monje decidiese intentar recuperar el arma de su compañero no cambiaba eso, por lo que Naraku lo ignoró a favor de acabar con la humana ahora que nadie podría protegerla.

—¡Kagome!

Estaba claro de que la sacerdotisa no sobreviviría esta vez, no cuando solo podría escapar si dejaba a Rin y a Sango a su merced y si hacía eso, su alma se corrompería y no podría purificarlo a él ni a la perla de Shikon.

Kagome eligió morir, pues permaneció inmóvil, quizás guardando la esperanza de que Inuyasha lograse salvarla, algo imposible.

Naraku estuvo a punto de cantar victoria, mas a quien atravesó con una de sus extremidades no fue a Kagome, sino a Kikyo.

¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Por qué había decidido proteger a esa chica en lugar de luchar?

La barrera que Kikyo creó con su último aliento obligó a Naraku a retroceder mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Pero este no era más que un contratiempo que solo aplazaba lo inevitable.

—¡Kikyo!

El grito de Inuyasha no fue una sorpresa, pero si lo fue el ver cómo sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

El gruñido de Inuyasha le provocó un escalofrío, el cual quizás los demás compartieron pues tanto Miroku como Kagome pronunciaron el nombre de Inuyasha, luciendo desesperados.

Miroku parecía incapaz de sacar la espada del lugar donde había quedado clavada y Naraku se obligó a recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Él tenía la ventaja. Eso no había cambiado.

Sesshômaru logró abrirse paso en ese instante y se lanzó contra Naraku junto a Inuyasha. La falta de coordinación y el salvaje desenfreno de Inuyasha obligaron a Naraku a limitarse a defenderse, sintiendo un presentimiento cada vez peor.

Pero cuando descubrió a qué se debía ya era muy tarde.

Una luz proveniente de Kagome lo encegueció y un calor proveniente de su interior le sacó un grito de dolor. Algo estaba saliendo de él y él no podía impedirlo.

Naraku supo qué estaba ocurriendo cuando el brillo disminuyó y vio el rayo de luz proveniente de su cuerpo que conectaba con las manos de Kagome, el cual estaba formando en ellas un círculo que comenzó a solidificarse poco a poco y aclarándose en el proceso.

La perla lo estaba traicionando.

Sesshômaru eligió ese momento para retroceder y observar; pero Inuyasha, todavía perdido en medio del instinto de su sangre youkai, volví a arremeter contra él.

Esta vez Naraku sintió cómo las garras de aquel hanyo atravesaron su cuerpo, mas esa herida comenzó a cerrarse inmediatamente después.

Quizás todavía tenía algo el poder de la perla y eso sería suficiente para acabarlos.

Naraku rió sin control y Kagome alzó su mirada hacia él, asustada, al tiempo que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

En ese momento la luz desapareció, dejando una perla oscurecida en manos de la sacerdotisa.

—Es mi victoria —anunció Naraku, temblando de emoción.

Inuyasha gruñó y fue una vez más contra él y de repente, una nueva luz opaca iluminó el lugar, esta vez proveniente de la joya en manos de Kagome y dirigiéndose hacia Naraku, sin detenerse a pesar de que tuvo que atravesar a Inuyasha para alcanzarlo.

—Imposible— murmuró Naraku, aun cuando la forma en que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y él caída mientras el mundo a su alrededor se ennegrecía, dejándolo en la nada, demostraba qué la perla por la que tanto había luchado lo había derrotado.

* * *

La batalla había terminado. 

Miroku no pudo más que mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos, incrédulo y deseoso de estar soñando y a la vez no.

Este era el momento que había esperado toda su vida y sentía en su mano, ahora carente del Kazaana, que era real.

Pero ¿Inuyasha?

El ver cómo sus ojos volvían a ser dorados y la forma en que giró su cabeza buscando a Kagome, Miroku se estremeció. La sangre apenas visible en el traje de Inuyasha no delataba su estado tanto como la sonrisa aliviada que se permitió e inmediatamente después sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que también cayó sobre el enemigo que tanto había intentado vencer.

¿Quizás solo estaba inconsciente?

Miroku no pudo mantener esa esperanza, pues Sesshômaru lo observó por un largo momento, manteniendo una mano sobre su Tenseiga y al final cerró los ojos y giró en sus talones.

—¡Sesshômaru! —lo llamó Miroku—. ¿No es posible...?

—No —fue la escueta respuesta de Sesshômaru, quien se inclinó junto a Kagome, quien estaba inconsciente, para tomar a Rin en brazos con una delicadeza inimaginable en alguien que decía odiar a los humanos y partió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Miroku cerró sus puños y golpeó el suelo con sus manos.

Por más que desease acabar con aquel demonio no podía ser posible que lo hubiesen conseguido a tal costo.


	4. Amistad

Sus pesadillas eran reales.

Aquella luz que recordaba era tan real como lo que había sucedido y tras la escueta confirmación que había recibido de Sesshômaru no podía seguir negándolo.

El responsable no había sido Naraku, al que ella había odiado más que nunca tras esa batalla.

La perla de Shikon tampoco era la culpable, aun cuando podía ser considerada como el arma usada.

Ella era la que había matado a Inuyasha.

Ahora lo recordaba.

El calor en sus manos no había provenido de la perla, sino de sus propios poderes espirituales, carentes de control e impulsados solo por el deseo de detener a Naraku.

Tambaleante, Kagome se levantó y comenzó a andar de forma mecánica, sin fijarse en su camino ni mirar hacia atrás.

Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de controlar sus habilidades y con ellos, la perla, si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar por el miedo, él continuaría vivo.

Pero en vez de eso había fallado en su deber, había traicionado las expectativas que todos habían tenido en ella y además había sido una cobarde y había decidido olvidar.

¿Su propia mente la había ayudado a engañarse o la perla de Shikon le había concedido ese deseo?

Kagome no estaba segura, aunque sí era un hecho que no había logrado hacerlo por completo, pues, inconscientemente, el no saber la había atormentado y eso la había forzado a buscar la verdad tras lo sucedido.

De repente, Kagome se detuvo.

Había obtenido la respuesta que buscaba, ahora entendía por qué Miroku no hablaba del final de Naraku e incluso la razón tras las persistentes impurezas de la perla de Shikon.

¿Y ahora?

Kagome alzó su cabeza, fijando su mirada en las copas de los árboles, y tras unos segundos golpeó sus mejillas y luego observó a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio que la ayudase a regresar a la aldea.

Siguiendo una mezcla de instinto y de los recuerdos del recorrido que había hecho antes del amanecer, Kagome reanudó su andar, jugueteando con la perla con una de sus manos.

¿Sería correcto intentar usarla para traer a Inuyasha de regreso ahora que sabía que ella era la culpable y quería corregir ese gran pecado?

La respuesta era obvia e hizo que Kagome soltase la joya, desalentada. Incluso antes de saberlo, no había hecho tal cosa pues sabía bien que las consecuencias podían ser nefastas y ella no podría perdonarse hacer sufrir más a Inuyasha con estas.

La única otra forma de revivirlo estaba en manos de Sesshômaru, su Tenseiga, pero habían pasado meses y Sesshômaru odiaba a Inuyasha.

Aunque quizás eso no era completamente cierto.

Sesshômaru era orgulloso, pero había luchado lado a lado junto a Inuyasha; en ningún momento se había ufanado de su muerte e incluso él había demostrado su consideración hacia ella al no decirle la verdad sin advertirle antes de las posibles consecuencias.

No obstante, ella quería volver a ver a Inuyasha, pedirle perdón y confesarle sus sentimientos, solo eso.

 _Pero eso sería algo egoísta_. Aquel pensamiento fue tan claro que por un momento Kagome pensó que no era suyo y en realidad alguien en las cercanías lo había dicho. Alguien con la voz de Kikyo.

¿Y qué querría Inuyasha?

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Kagome fijó su vista en el suelo.

Sin duda él nunca desearía tener una vida falsa, una vida que dependiese de la perla de Shikon y que podría traer calamidades gracias al poder de aquella joya.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro.

Estaba claro que no había nada que pudiese hacer, sin importar qué tan grande fuese la pila de arrepentimientos que tendría que llevar consigo el resto de su vida.

—¡Kagome!— una conocida voz infantil la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver a alzar su mirada.

Había tomado el camino correcto, sin duda alguna, pues ya estaba cerca del linde del bosque y a unos metros se encontraba un grupo de aldeanos a caballo liderados por la anciana Kaede y Shippo, quien saltó del caballo que había compartido con Kaede para correr hacia ella.

—¡Kagome! —gritó de nuevo el pequeño kitsune al tiempo que se lanzó hacia ella con un sollozo—. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Yo también los extrañé a todos, Shippo-chan —dijo Kagome, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kaede-bachan —continuó Kagome, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kaede.

—Sabía que volvería a verte —expresó la anciana, sonriéndole a pesar de que la estaba observando con una expresión pensativa.

—Kagome, ¿y tu cabello? —preguntó Shippo, curioso, mirando su cabello con tanta fijeza que parecía estar resistiendo la tentación de estirar una mano y tocarlo.

—Quería un cambio —respondió Kagome con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te queda bien, te hace ver más madura —dijo Kaede antes de girar e indicarle a los aldeanos que se adelantaran con los caballos que llevaban diversas cargas—. ¿Regresarás a la aldea con nosotros?

Kagome asintió y mientras escuchaba a Shippo contarle sobre cómo él ahora ayudaba a la aldea cuando hacían intercambios con otros pueblos cercanos, recorrieron el camino sin prisa.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la aldea el sol ya estaba alto y brillante y encontraron a Sango y Miroku en la entrada de esta, ambos luciendo preocupados hasta que la vieron junto a Kaede.

Tras eso, que Shippo les relatara usando dibujos cómo la habían encontrado hizo que ambos se relajaran más y una vez se despidieron de Kaede, quien fue junto a los aldeanos para administrar todo lo que habían traído, desayunaron en el hogar de Sango y Miroku.

La mañana transcurrió tan tranquila que Kagome no pensó dos veces cuando Sango le sugirió que fueran a tomar un baño en las aguas termales cercanas.

—Estábamos a punto de organizar una búsqueda —le comentó Sango una vez estuvieron allí usando un tono carente de reproche; a pesar de eso, Kagome le sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo siento, no pensé que me demoraría tanto cuando salí a caminar. —Esa no era una mentira, pero al ver que la estaba Sango observando con seriedad, Kagome se recostó contra el borde de piedra y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza—. No hay nada mejor que un baño caliente después del frío de la mañana. —comentó, esforzándose por sonar alegre.

Sango asintió en silencio y cuando volvió a hablar, quedó claro que eso no la había engañado.

—Decidiste cortar tu cabello —señaló.

—Sí, para variar...

—Kagome-chan —interrumpió Sango, mirándola a los ojos—, ¿estás bien?

Kagome cerró sus ojos y respondió de inmediato.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—Te conozco, Kagome-chan... —insistió Sango, luciendo más preocupada que molesta.

Aunque Kagome no quería hablar de su encuentro con Sesshômaru y lo que había descubierto en este, le fue imposible continuar actuando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a llorar.

De inmediato, Sango la ayudó a salir de las aguas termales y a vestirse y aguardó, abrazándola, hasta que se calmara.

—¿Quieres hablar?— preguntó en voz baja una vez eso sucedió.

—Supongo —contestó Kagome tras una larga pausa, separándose de su amiga y secando sus ojos con sus las mangas de su camisa. Pese a eso, Kagome tuvo que tomarse un largo rato antes de poder decir algo más.

—Sé lo que pasó —pronunció al fin en voz baja—. Recordé algo. Lo suficiente. Sé que... —su voz se quebró y Kagome tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Sango puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Kagome, lo que bastó para que Kagome pudiese encontrar la fuerza para continuar.

—Lo peor es que eso no cambia nada. No pude hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada. —Kagome se estremeció—. Y todo es mi culpa.

—No lo es, Kagome-chan —dijo Sango suavemente—. Todos sabíamos los riesgos que corríamos al enfrentar a Naraku, incluso Inuyasha lo sabía. Sé lo que sientes...

—¡No lo sabes! —Sin pensarlo, Kagome alzó voz y se apartó de Sango—. ¡Tú no mataste a la persona que amas, tú no...!

—No lo sé —la interrumpió Sango sin ningún veneno en su voz, cerrando sus puños pero manteniendo su expresión neutra—. Pero sí sé lo que es perder a mis seres queridos y quedarme completamente sola, lo que es no poder hacer nada por ellos, ni siquiera vengarlos...

Era evidente que Sango estaba hablando de Kohaku y los demás exterminadores.

Kagome contuvo su respiración y bajó su cabeza, avergonzada.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Pero por suerte —continuó Sango— los tuve a ustedes.

Cuando Kagome se atrevió a mirar a su amiga, Sango le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Sango-chan? —preguntó Kagome, admirando la fuerza que Sango estaba demostrando y deseando poder imitarla—. Desearía que Inuyasha estuviese aquí, pero sé que eso no va a suceder y... no sé, no sé.

—Tal vez me equivoque —dijo Sango tras un corto momento de silencio—, pero creo que él desearía que continuaras tu vida e intentaras ser feliz.

Kagome frunció el ceño, confundida.

¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa después de lo que le había hecho a Inuyasha?

Pero aunque sonaba como un imposible, Kagome sabía que Sango tenía razón. Inuyasha no querría verla hundiéndose en la culpa y dándose por vencida consigo misma.

—Gracias, Sango-chan —pronunció Kagome tras considerarlo y cuando Sango le sonrió, ella pudo hacer lo mismo con más sinceridad que con lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento.

* * *

Que Sango tuviese razón no cambiaba que había una gran diferencia entre decir algo y hacerlo y al menos en ese instante, Kagome no sabía cómo seguir adelante.

¿Volviendo a casa, yendo al colegio, siguiendo la rutina hasta que comenzase a sentirse como su vida?

Eso no sonaba como lo correcto.

Kagome no había logrado pensar en nada más cuando llegaron a la aldea y Miroku salió a saludarlas con una ceja alzada que evidenciaba su curiosidad, aun cuando no les preguntó nada.

—Kagome-sama, Sango, se demoraron bastante —dijo con una sonrisa—. Por suerte nuestra pequeña visita no se ha aburrido gracias a Shippo y a Kirara.

—¿Pequeña visita? —repitió Sango, sonando tan confundida como Kagome se sentía.

—Vino a buscarla, Kagome-sama —aclaró Miroku, consiguiendo justamente lo contrario.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Kagome. No habían pasado siquiera veinticuatro horas desde su regreso a esta época, por lo que muy pocas personas sabían que ella se encontraba allí.

—Se encuentra esperando en nuestra casa —continuó Miroku, andando para guiarlas a esta—. Dijo que se trataba de algo importante.

—Pero, ¿quién es? —cuestionó Sango, luciendo cansada de esa inquietud.

—Oh, ya verás —dijo Miroku con una sonrisa divertida.

Sango puso sus ojos en blanco y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, contenta de verlos tan tranquilos y felices juntos.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado y efectivamente, frente a la casa de Miroku y Sango, se encontraba la "pequeña visita" dibujando junto a Shippo mientras Kirara los observaba.

—¡Rin-chan! —pronunció sorprendida y por segunda vez corrió hacia ella, aliviada de no ser atacada de nuevo por ello.

—Vamos, Shippo, Kirara, dejémoslas hablar —indicó Miroku, alejándose con ellos y Sango.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kagome inmediatamente después.

Si bien Rin sonrió al verla, no respondió de inmediato.

—Vine a buscarla porque... —Rin apartó su mirada por un segundo, como si dudase, y al final alzó su cabeza y la miró con una intensidad que hizo que Kagome quedase convencida de inmediato de que se trataba de algo importante—. Necesito pedirle un favor...


	5. Ayuda

Decir que Sango estaba preocupada era poco.

Que su amiga dejase la aldea con la protegida de Sesshômaru era suficiente para sentirse inquieta, mas el que Kagome hubiese estado a punto de olvidar su arco y sus flechas la hacía temer que su amiga no estaba en condiciones para lo que fuese que fuera a hacer.

Y eso era sin siquiera tener en cuenta el peligro constante que corría debido a la perla de Shikon.

¿Podía confiar en que estaría bien? ¿Podía guardar la esperanza de que Sesshômaru la cuidase?

A pesar de sus dudas, Sango sabía que no podía impedirle ir y quizás, pensó Sango, Kagome necesitaba precisamente hacer _algo_ y esta era una señal de que lograría recuperarse poco a poco.

—Estará bien —aseguró Miroku abrazándola, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, mientras veían a Kagome alejarse.

Sango asintió, queriendo creer eso.

Aun así, decidió, si pasaban varios días sin noticias de Kagome, ella tomaría su Hiraikotsu y le pediría a Kirara que la ayudara a encontrarla.

* * *

Cuando Rin le había contado sobre el pueblo destruido por el que había cruzado y los escalofríos que sintió, los cuales, según Jaken, era a causa de las almas en pena que estaban allí, ella ni siquiera había conseguido imaginar qué era lo que Rin le quería pedir.

En retrospectiva, quizás debería haberlo hecho, pues ella era una sacerdotisa, mas tuvo que aguardar a que Rin le dijese directamente que quería ayudar a que esos espíritus pasaran al más allá.

¿Siquiera podría hacerlo?

Kagome no estaba segura. Ella nunca había sido entrenada formalmente como sacerdotisa y sus habilidades para purificar la perla de Shikon parecían haberse debilitado, por lo que no existía ninguna garantía de que lograría hacer algo por aquellas almas en pena.

Aun así, Kagome no pudo negarse.

La tristeza de Rin al hablarle de ello era palpable y el pensar lo que esos espíritus estaban sufriendo la hacía desear poder hacer algo y si bien esa no era suficiente razón para darle esperanzas a Rin o para prometer hacer algo, Kagome sabía que no podría sentirse tranquila si se quedaba cruzada de brazos sin intentarlo.

Con esa meta en mente, Kagome siguió a Rin hasta el lugar donde Sesshômaru, Jaken y Ah-Un se encontraban.

Sesshômaru la ignoró, pero Jaken se quejó por lo bajo que ser niñera y ayudar humanos no era su trabajo, mas subió en Ah-Un, les indicó que hicieran lo mismo y le ordenó al caballo de dos cabezas a dónde debía llevarlos.

El vuelo transcurrió sin incidentes y Rin tarareó durante este, mirando las nubes con una sonrisa.

—Ya estamos llegando —anunció Jaken tras poco menos de media hora de vuelo, sobrevolando sobre un pueblo en ruinas en el que la maleza ya estaba comenzando a cubrir las construcciones de madera.

Seguramente la aldea había sido saqueada hace mucho, pensó Kagome, sintiendo un escalofrío mientras descendían cerca de uno de los caminos que llevaban al pueblo. 

Kagome bajó de Ah-Un en cuanto aterrizaron y examinó las ruinas, creyendo entrever en ellas el brillo de los espíritus.

Agarrando su arco para estar preparada en caso de que fuesen violentos, Kagome se giró hacia Rin.

—Bien, volveré en seguida —dijo, esforzándose por sonar animada.

—La esperaré, Kagome-sama —asintió la niña y poco después añadió—: Tenga cuidado.

Kagome le prometió que lo tendría y le pidió a Jaken que cuidara de Rin, lo cual Jaken respondió con un "obviamente" que hizo que Rin riese, aun cuando su expresión se tornó desolada casi de inmediato cuando miró de reojo el pueblo.

Aunque descuidado, todavía había un camino claro que recorría el pueblo y Kagome lo recorrió en silencio, fijándose en sus alrededores.

Ni siquiera tenía que concentrarse para sentir los espíritus a su alrededor, todos inquietos y atados al lugar.

¿Cómo podía cambiar eso?

Ella no había memorizado ninguno de los rituales que había visto durante la época en la que persiguió a Naraku junto a Inuyasha y los demás y la perla de Shikon no era de ninguna ayuda, por lo que solo podía contar con su arco y sus poderes.

Atacarlos no tenía sentido, por lo que una vez llegó al centro de la ciudad, Kagome cerró los ojos.

Quería llamar a los espíritus, asegurarles que estarían bien y que podían abandonar ese lugar y a falta de un método específico para ello, Kagome pensó en eso mismo, formando palabras e imágenes en su mente para lograrlo.

Aunque en un comienzo no pasó nada, de repente sintió al primer espíritu acercarse y desaparecer y luego los demás lo siguieron.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, el sol ya estaba en su cenit y ella se sentía agotada.

Pero lo había logrado. Solo pensarlo hizo que Kagome sonriese por un momento.

A pesar de su cansancio, en vez de sentarse allí mismo y descansar, Kagome dio media vuelta y recorrió la mismo ruta que había usado para llegar a ese lugar y pronto estuvo de regreso al lugar en el que Rin y los demás la estaban esperando.

—¡Kagome-sama! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa brillante, corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Mire todo lo que trajo Jaken!

"Todo" eran frutas y pescado y aunque Jaken se quejó diciendo que eran para él, no hizo nada para impedirles comer.

Kagome les agradeció y una vez terminaron todo lo conseguido por Jaken, montaron de nuevo en Ah-Un, recorriendo el camino de regreso en silencio, al menos hasta que Kagome lo rompió.

—Todos se fueron —informó Kagome con sinceridad.

Jaken bufó, como si considerara innecesario que lo dijese, y Rin asintió con su cabeza con una sonrisa aliviada.

No fue sino hasta que vieron el lugar en el que Sesshômaru parecía estar esperándolos que Rin volvió hablar, esta vez en susurros.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo mientras Ah-Un descendía, con su mirada perdida en la nada—. Yo también estuve así. No podía irme. Pero luego Sesshômaru-sama me trajo de vuelta.

A Kagome le tomó varios segundos entender a que se refería, pero al hacerlo sólo pudo observar, pasmada, cómo Rin bajaba de Ah-Un y corría a saludar a Sesshômaru con una gran sonrisa.

Si Rin había pasado por algo similar a lo que aquellas personas, podía entender por qué la niña había querido hacer algo por quienes estaban ahí, aun si ese algo no les devolvía la vida que habían perdido.

Sin duda Rin comprendía algunas cosas que muchos nunca entenderían, concluyó Kagome poco después de despedirse y alejarse del grupo de Sesshômaru y comenzar a andar de regreso a la aldea en la que Sango y Miroku seguramente la estaban aguardando, por algo Rin le había pedido ayuda a ella, en vez de pedirle a Sesshômaru que hiciese algo con su Tenseiga.

En el momento en que eso pasó por la mente de Kagome, ella se detuvo, sobrecogida. 

Rin entendía más que ella.

La repentina revelación hizo que Kagome diese media vuelta y corriese en dirección al lugar en el que se había despedido de Rin y los demás.


	6. Decisiones

Habían muchas cosas que eran intuitivas para ella, sin duda gracias a las experiencias de sus vidas pasadas —a las experiencias de Kikyo—; otras las había aprendido —estudiando y viviendo— y aun así, ahora se había dado cuenta claramente de que habían cosas más importantes que aunque _sabía_ , en realidad no entendía.

Kagome se detuvo mirando de un lado a otro, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Estaba segura de que ese era el lugar en el que se había separado de Rin y los demás, pero no había nada que siquiera indicase que ellos habían estado allí.

¿Cómo podía encontrarlos? Sin duda correr en cualquier dirección, esquivando árboles y otros obstáculos, no era la manera, pero tampoco lo era quedarse en un sólo lugar.  
Podía intentar caminar, pero tal vez ellos ya se encontraban lejos si habían partido volando, lo cual era muy probable.

Con un suspiro, Kagome se recostó contra un árbol.

A pesar de que todavía tenía dudas sobre qué haría, por lo menos ahora estaba segura de qué debía hacer con la perla de Shikon, pero para ello necesitaba a Sesshômaru, el único que no solo entendía, sino que además no se sentiría tentado a usar el poder de la perla, a diferencia de muchos, incluyéndola.

Distraídamente, Kagome jugueteó con la perla que colgaba en su cuello y tras un rato, intentó concentrarse en esta, mas sus impurezas no desaparecieron.

Kagome suspiró una vez más. Estaba claro que todavía no estaba en condiciones para purificarla...

De repente, Kagome sintió como algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

La energía demoníaca no era particularmente fuerte, tal vez porque el youkai trataba de ocultarla, pero bastaba para advertirle de su presencia cada vez más cerca.

Consciente de que debía proteger la perla, Kagome preparó su arco y lo apunto hacia el lugar por el que, creía, aparecería el demonio, pero aunque acertó en eso, falló al no tomar en cuenta las posibles habilidades de aquel youkai.

Kagome solo pudo ver una sombra oscura, pues el youkai se movió rápidamente y en un segundo estuvo a su lado y de un zarpazo la desarmó, hiriendo su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo.

Mordiendo su labio para no gritar de dolor, Kagome sostuvo su brazo y de inmediato empezó a correr hacia una zona en la que los árboles eran más frondosos; allí, tal vez, podría ocultarse y ganar suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo.

Fue un milagro que el youkai no la alcanzase de inmediato, pero el estar consciente de que seguía detrás de ella impidió que Kagome pudiese sentirse aliviada ante ello.

¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?

Solo tenía unas flechas y ningún arco, un brazo herido y unos poderes espirituales que no podía controlar a voluntad.

Quizás, pensó, podría intentar clavar una flecha en el youkai cuando se acercara, mas no creía que eso serviría de mucho...

Un súbito ruido sobre las copas de los árboles la hizo detenerse y ver hacia arriba y apenas tuvo tiempo que apartarse al ver algo caer sobre ella.

Ese algo era un youkai, mas no estaba atacándola. Estaba muerto.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntarse en voz alta. Sin duda ese tenía que ser el demonio que la había perseguido, pues no podía sentir a ningún otro en las cercanías.

Confundida, Kagome miró de un lado a otro y al encontrar a Sesshômaru a pocos metros de distancia, la sorpresa la llevó a quedarse inmóvil por varios segundos, observándolo con incredulidad.

Él la había salvado.

—Gracias... —pronunció con voz ahogada.

Sesshômaru no contestó y dio media vuelta, ignorándola.

El alivio de seguir con vida le permitió no molestarse por eso, pero sí hizo que por un momento olvidase por qué había vuelto al bosque en vez de continuar su camino hacia la aldea; aun así, cuando lo recordó, no perdió un sólo segundo y corrió en la dirección en la que iba el youkai.

—¡Sesshômaru! —gritó mientras lo seguía, pero él no se detuvo hasta llegar a un claro en el que Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un parecían estar esperándolo.

—¡Kagome-sama! —exclamó Rin luego de darle la bienvenida a Sesshômaru con una calida sonrisa—, ¡Su brazo..!

—Estoy bien —dijo Kagome, queriendo calmarla, aun cuando no estaba realmente segura de qué tan profunda era la herida, pero de momento tenía que concentrarse en algo más.

—Sesshômaru... gracias —repitió débilmente, haciendo una pausa mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Yo... sé que soy la que debería... —comenzó, pero presintiendo que las acciones podrían conseguir una mayor reacción de Sesshômaru, se limitó a quitarse el collar en el que colgaba la perla y se lo ofreció.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Jaken, obviamente sorprendido. 

Sesshômaru permaneció en silencio, observándola con frialdad.

—La perla de Shikon no debe caer en las manos equivocadas —dijo Kagome con firmeza—. Yo la purificaré algún día, cuando pueda hacerlo. Pero por ahora... — Todavía con la perla en su mano derecha, Kagome dio un paso hacia a Sesshômaru y para romper el silencio, añadió—: Sé que es mucho pedir, pero si al menos...

—No me interesa —la interrumpió Sesshômaru, viendo la perla con desprecio.

—Si al menos —continuó Kagome rápidamente con una certeza que no había sentido antes, cuando se le había ocurrido recurrir a Sesshômaru— hay algún lugar seguro donde pueda dejarla, así sea por unos meses...

Porque ahora estaba segura de que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Alejarse de la perla, dejarla en buenas manos hasta poder superar lo sucedido y ser capaz de purificarla nuevamente, para al fin destruirla para siempre después de eso.

Era imposible saber cuándo podría hacerlo, pero sabía que si continuaba con la perla, la tentación de usarla y traer de vuelta a Inuyasha no desaparecería sin importar cuántas veces se recordara que Inuyasha mismo no querría tal cosa.

Kagome tragó saliva, observando desesperada a Sesshômaru.

Por mucho que Naraku estuviese muerto, no existía ninguna certeza de que no hubiese demonios tan peligrosos como él que buscarían la perla tarde o temprano, por lo que no podía pedirle ayuda a Miroku o a Sango.

Necesitaba a alguien o algo que pudiese proteger la perla, así fuese temporalmente; incluso un lugar protegido por una barrera particularmente poderosa, que pudiese resistir por el tiempo suficiente, serviría.

—Hay un lugar sagrado —dijo Sesshômaru.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kagome de inmediato, a pesar de la sorpresa que sintió ante la repentina respuesta. Aun así, Sesshômaru no añadió más, por lo que ella dio un paso más y volvió a ofrecerle la perla—. Tal vez es demasiado, pero si pudieses...

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado.

—¡Es obvio que Sesshômaru-sama no necesita algo así! —dijo Jaken, sonando escandalizado.

Kagome no entendía el porqué de tal grado de disgusto hacia la perla que tantos otros youkai deseaban y comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas, por lo que cuando vio cómo Sesshômaru comenzaba a moverse, no pudo insistir o hacer algo para detenerlo.

Si él no quería ayudarla, tendría que buscar a alguien más.

—Kagome-sama, vamos —dijo Rin, sobresaltándola, mientras caminaba junto a Ah-Un tras Sesshômaru y Jaken—. Estoy segura de que Sesshômaru-sama la llevará a ese lugar.

Rin sonaba tan convencida de ello que Kagome trotó tras ellos y ni Sesshômaru ni su fiel sirviente contradijeron las palabras de la niña y tampoco le impidieron ir con ellos.


	7. Epílogo: Una nueva oportunidad

Aun después de varias semanas a Kagome le costaba creer que estaba viajando con Sesshômaru, el hermano mayor de quien había amado, pero según pasaban los días Kagome había dejado de cuestionar las razones del youkai y había pasado a agradecerle desde su corazón.

El tener un objetivo nuevamente —aun cuando éste parecía más lejano ahora que era algo concreto y no una idea repentina— y hacer algo para lograrlo la hacía sentir mejor de lo que había estado en meses y todos parecían entenderlo, incluso Sango, quien se había opuesto la noche en que Kagome regresó a la aldea para curar su herida y avisarles de su decisión.

—¿Estás segura? —había preguntado la exterminadora poco antes de que Kagome partiese—. Sabes que Miroku y yo podríamos...

Kagome no la había dejado terminar la frase. 

Sabía que Sango era hábil, mucho más que ella, pero Sango había conseguido una vida tranquila junto a Miroku y ella no quería quitarle eso pidiéndole ayuda.

Ese día se había despedido de una obviamente preocupada Sango pero ahora, cada vez que pasaba a visitarla antes y después de algún corto viaje al presente para ver a su familia, Sango parecía tranquila y la recibía con alegría y no sólo simple alivio por verla de regreso sana y salva, a diferencia de la primera vez.

Además, pensaba, el contarle siempre sobre el grupo —la infantil confianza de Rin, la actitud sobreprotectora de Jaken y Ah-Un cuando se trataba de la niña, las ocasionales acciones extrañamente atentas de Sesshômaru— tal vez había llevado a que Sango llegase a verlos de una mejor manera.

—¿Y cómo va la búsqueda de aquel lugar sagrado, Kagome-sama? —A veces, Miroku parecía recordar mejor que nadie la razón por la que Kagome había empezado su viaje junto a Sesshômaru, pero a pesar de las innumerables respuestas negativas de Kagome (siempre acompañadas por una afirmación de "lo encontraremos") nunca parecía decepcionado, al contrario, parecía divertido.

Era como si Miroku supiese algo que ella no, pero Kagome no le daba importancia.

Estaba conciente, ahora, de que un lugar seguro en el que pudiese dejar la perla por un tiempo parecía algo de una leyenda, mas a pesar de eso no pensaba rendirse, no sólo porque confiaba en las palabras de Sesshômaru, sino porque quería seguir junto a él.

Sango no se había sorprendido cuando le confesó eso durante una de sus visitas.

—Pero... —había dicho Kagome, sintiendo que debería estar frente a la tumba de Inuyasha pidiéndole perdón, en vez de hablar tranquilamente con su mejor amiga sobre ello antes de regresar con Sesshômaru y los demás— no quiero olvidarlo...

—No tienes qué —le había contestado Sango de inmediato, sabiendo que hablaba de Inuyasha—. Pero puedes recordarlo y seguir adelante.

Quizás, pensó Kagome mientras recordaba eso según regresaba al claro del bosque en el que siempre se reunía nuevamente con Sesshômaru y los demás, Sango tenía razón. No tenía que olvidar a Inuyasha o lo que había sentido por él, tampoco tenía que sentirse mal por darse una nueva oportunidad y seguir adelante.

—¡Kagome-sama! —la saludó Rin con una radiante sonrisa que Kagome imitó, mirando a Sesshômaru luego de responderle a la pequeña.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Sesshômaru la observó fijamente por varios segundos aun después de que ella dejó de sonreír y de repente dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar sin decir nada.

¿Qué había sido eso? Kagome no estaba segura, pero quería tomarlo como una señal, aun cuando no quería ilusionarse con ser correspondida de ninguna forma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tal como cuando había decidido seguirlo, caminó tras él en compañía de Rin y los demás, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza.

En su cuello, la perla de Shikon, que poco a poco comenzaba a perder sus impurezas, brilló.


End file.
